randycunningham9thgradeninjafandomcom-20200213-history
Bucky Hensletter
'''Bucky Hensletter '''is a triangle player in the Norrisville High Marching Band and a student at Norrisville High. Appearance Everyday Bucky has messy blond hair and brownish-gray eyes. He is more on the short side and has a gap between his two front teeth. He always wears the blue and gold marching band uniform. Monster Form When stanked by the Sorcerer, Bucky transforms into a purple, gorilla-like monster. He has large forearms and small hind legs. Unlike most monsters, Bucky's outfit is destroyed once he is destroyed and he ends up naked. Personality Bucky is an over-dedicated band geek who has a passion for playing the triangle. He is also very good by nature, being a teacher's pet and following all the rules. However, Bucky is very emotional and is easily stressed or panicked by small things, making him one of the Sorcerer's frequent targets. His wimpy nature makes him the main target of Bash's bullying, and it also lands him into humiliating situations that often make him out to be the butt of the joke. He is also overly excited about small things, as shown in "Monster Dump" where he shows a lot of enthusiasm for silt. He skipped class to watch a meteor shower in "Escape from Detention Island." He really likes to make silly jokes or puns, and often is the only one who finds the Ninja's puns hilarious or so-so. While not being a goody-goody or worrying about silly things, he can be quite frequently seen being a show-off and gloating in his "talents," which sometimes lead to his downfall (most noticeably in "Got Stank" and "Stanks Like Teen Spirit"). He is also rather intelligent. In fact, his intelligence and diligence makes him someone other Norrisville High students rely on to do their homework for them, as seen in "Raiders of the Lost Nomicon." Relationships Randy Cunningham/Norrisville Ninja Bucky feels Randy is a bit irresponsible and is reluctant to be partnered with him for school events such as field trips as seen in "Monster Dump," especially when Randy tricks him with wordplay and endangers him. Bucky notices that Randy's missing, but it's because he cares about not receiving a month of detention for losing his partner. However, he doesn't think too poorly of Randy, like how he holds Randy's hand for support for a while in "Sorcerer in Love 2: The Sorceress's Revenge." He does decide that getting between Randy and Howard is a dangerous idea, though, as seen in "True Bromance." He has considerably more respect and admiration for the Ninja than Randy, often proclaiming loudly that he is saved whenever he shows up. Bucky considers the Ninja's one-liner's only so-so most of the time while being the only person who sometimes finds the Ninja's wordplay funny. His appreciation for the Ninja leads him to write a song about him in "Everybody Ninj-along," and when the Ninja keeps saying he likes it, he's very overjoyed and keeps improving on it. Once the Ninja reveals he doesn't like the song, Bucky is devastated, but he's cheered up when the Ninja encourages him to play the song in order to help him. Howard Weinerman Bucky also feels Howard is irresponsible, but he also has no ill will against him. On the other hand, Bucky is easily impressed by Howard's heroism in "Sorcerer in Love 2: The Sorceress's Revenge," letting go of Randy's hand and grabbing Howard's to show his support. In "True Bromance," Bucky fills in as Howard's videogame partner, leading to them becoming casual friends. After Randy ends up trapping him on the roof but apologizes later, Bucky decides that getting in between Randy and Howard is a dangerous thing and breaks off his companionship with Howard. Flute Girl They seem to be good friends, as he is seen hanging out with her on numerous occasions. Bucky finds her pun about Howard funny while marching in "Bring Me the Head of Ranginald Bagel!" and seems to be talking to her before Howard pushes him out of the way in "30 Seconds to Math" Alhough they are friends, Bucky doesn't always take Flute Girl's often stern and critical personality very well. Heartbroken when she rejects his song for her in "Silent Punch, Deadly Punch," Bucky gets stanked and forces her to listen, only calming down after the Ninja destroys his song and gets Flute Girl to say she likes it. Even though they are friends, he seems to like her more than she likes him. Bash Johnson Bucky does not particularly like Bash, as Bash constantly bullies him and takes any oppurtunity to humiliate him like in "Last Stall on the Left" and "Der Monster Klub." In "Dawn of the Driscoll," they are partners on a science project where partners were not assigned. This could be because Bash forced him to be his partner or they ran out of other people to pick from so had to pick each other. In "Enter the Nomicon," Bucky believes Bash has turned over a new leaf with his bullying ways because Bash thinks Mac Antfee has freed him, although this isn't the case. Although Bash has many students he bullies, Bucky seems to be his top victim. Category:Student Category:Teenager Category:Male Category:Musician Category:Character Category:Bucky Hensletter Information Category:Secondary Character Category:Stanked Character